Subject matter disclosed or claimed herein may be related to subject matter disclosed in:                L. Goldberg, H. F. Taylor, J. F. Weller, and D. M. Bloom, “Microwave signal generation with injection locked laser diodes,” Electron. Lett. 19, 491-493 (1983);        Pillet, G., Morvan, L., Brunel, M., Bretenaker, F., Dolfi, D., Vallet, M., Huignard, J.-P., and Le Floch, A., “Dual frequency laser at 1.5 μm for optical distribution and generation of high-purity microwave signals,” J. Lightwave Technol. 26, 2764-2773 (2008);        Schneider, G. J., Murakowski, J. A., Schuetz, C. A., Shi, S., and Prather, D. W., “Radio frequency signal-generation system with over seven octaves of continuous tuning,” Nat. Photon. 7, 118-122 (2013);        Li, J., Lee, H., and Vahala., K. J., “Microwave synthesizer using an on-chip Brillouin oscillator,” Nat. Commun. 4, 2097 (2013);        Fortier, T., et al., “Generation of ultrastable microwaves via optical frequency division,” Nat. Photon. 5, 425-429 (2011);        H. Murata, A. Morimoto, T. Kobayashi, and S. Yamamoto, “Optical Pulse Generation by Electrooptic-Modulation Method and Its Application to Integrated Ultrashort Pulse Generators,” IEEE J. Sel. Top. Quantum Electron. 6, 1325 (2000);        M. Fujiwara, J. Kani, H. Suzuki, K. Araya, M. Teshima, “Flattened optical multicarrier generation of 12.5 GHz spaced 256 channels based on sinusoidal amplitude and phase hybrid modulation,” IEEE Electron. Lett. 37, 967-968 (2001);        A. J. Metcalf, V. Torres-Company, D. E. Leaird, and A. M. Weiner, “High-power broadly tunable electro-optic frequency comb generator,” IEEE J. Sel. Top. Quantum Electron. 19, 3500306 (2013);        A. Rolland, G. Loas, M. Brunel, L. Frein, M. Vallet, and M. Alouini, “Non-linear optoelectronic phase-locked loop for stabilization of opto-millimeter waves: towards a narrow linewidth tunable THz source,” Opt. Express 19, 17944-17950 (2011);        William C. Swann, Esther Baumann, Fabrizio R. Giorgetta, and Nathan R. Newbury, “Microwave generation with low residual phase noise from a femtosecond fiber laser with an intracavity electro-optic modulator,” Opt. Express 19, 24387-24395 (2011);        Papp, S. B., Beha, K., DelHaye, P., Quinlan, F., Lee, H., Vahala, K. J., Diddams, S. A., “A microresonator frequency comb optical clock,” arXiv:1309.3525 (2013);        C. B. Huang, S. G. Park, D. E. Leaird, and A. M. Weiner, “Nonlinearly broadened phase-modulated continuous-wave laser frequency combs characterized using DPSK decoding,” Opt. Express 16, 2520-2527 (2008);        I. Morohashi, T. Sakamoto, H. Sotobayashi, T. Kawanishi, and I. Hosako, “Broadband wavelength-tunable ultrashort pulse source using a Mach-Zehnder modulator and dispersion-flattened dispersion-decreasing fiber,” Opt. Lett. 34, 2297-2299 (2009);        A. Ishizawa, T. Nishikawa, A. Mizutori, H. Takara, A. Takada, T. Sogawa, and M. Koga, “Phase-noise characteristics of a 25-GHz-spaced optical frequency comb based on a phase- and intensity-modulated laser,” Opt. Express 21, 29186-29194 (2013);        S. Suzuki, K. Kashiwagi, Y. Tanaka, Y. Okuyama, T. Kotani, J. Nishikawa, H. Suto, M. Tamura, and T. Kurokawa, “12.5 GHz Near-IR Frequency Comb Generation Using Optical Pulse Synthesizer for Extra-Solar Planet Finder,” in Nonlinear Optics, OSA Technical Digest: Nonlinear Optics Conference (Optical Society of America, 2013), paper NM3A.3;        Young, B., Cruz, F., Itano, W., and Bergquist, J., “Visible Lasers with Subhertz Linewidths,” Phys. Rev. Lett. 82, 3799-3802 (1999);        T. Kessler, C. Hagemann, C. Grebing, T. Legero, U. Sterr, F. Riehle, M. J. Martin, L. Chen, and J. Ye., “A sub-40-mHz-linewidth laser based on a silicon single-crystal optical cavity,” Nat. Photon. 6, 687-692 (2012);        Lee, H., Chen, T., Li, J., Yang, K. Y., Jeon, S., Painter, 0., and Vahala, K. J., “Chemically etched ultrahigh-Q wedge resonator on a silicon chip,” Nat. Photon. 6, 369-373 (2012);        Li, J., Lee, H., Chen, T., and Vahala, K. J., “Characterization of a high coherence, brillouin microcavity laser on silicon,” Opt. Express 20, 20170-20180 (2012);        J. Li, H. Lee, K. Y. Yang, and K. J. Vahala, “Sideband spectroscopy and dispersion measurement in microcavities,” Opt. Exp. 20, 26337-26344 (2012);        Drever, R., Hall, J. L., Kowalski, F., Hough, J., Ford, G., Munley, A., and Ward, H., “Laser phase and frequency stabilization using an optical resonator,” Appl. Phys. B 31, 97-105 (1983);        Gross, M. C., Callahan, P. T., Clark, T. R., Novak, D., Waterhouse, R. B., and Dennis, M. L., “Tunable millimeter-wave frequency synthesis up to 100 GHz by dual-wavelength Brillouin fiber laser,” Opt. Express 18, 13321-13330 (2010);        Callahan, P. T., Gross, M. C., and Dennis, M. L., “Frequency-independent phase noise in a dual-wavelength Brillouin fiber laser,” IEEE J. Quantum Electron. 47, 1142-1150 (2011);        T. Sakamoto, T. Kawanishi, and M. Izutsu, “Asymptotic formalism for ultraflat optical frequency comb generation using a Mach-Zehnder modulator,” Opt. Lett. 32, 1515-1517 (2007);        Dudley, J. M., Genty, G., Coen, Stephane, “Supercontinuum generation in photonic crystal fiber,” Rev. Mod. Phys. 78, 1135-1184 (2006);        Li, J., Yi, X., Lee, H., Diddams, S., and Vahala, K., “Electro-optical frequency division and stable microwave synthesis,” Science 345, 309-313;        Geng, J., Staines, S., and Jiang, S., “Dual-frequency Brillouin fiber laser for optical generation of tunable low-noise radio frequency/microwave frequency,” Opt. Lett. 33, 16-18 (2008);        
Pan, S., and Yao, J., “A wavelength-switchable single-longitudinal-mode dual-wavelength erbium-doped fiber laser for switchable microwave generation,” Opt. Express 17, 5414-5419 (2009);                Taylor, J., Datta, S., Hati, A., Nelson, C., Quinlan, F., Joshi, A., and Diddams, S., “Characterization of Power-to-Phase Conversion in High-Speed P-I-N Photodiodes,” IEEE Photonics Journal 3, 140 (2011);        A. J. Seeds, K. J. Williams, J., Lightwave Technol. 24, 4628-4641 (2006).        J. Yao, J. Lightwave Technol. 27, 314-335 (2009);        G. Carpintero et al., Opt. Lett. 37, 3657-3659 (2012);        U. L. Rohde, Microwave and Wireless Synthesizers: Theory and Design (Wiley, New York, 1997);        E. N. Ivanov, S. A. Diddams, L. Hollberg, IEEE Trans. Ultrason. Ferroelectr. Freq. Control 52, 1068-1074 (2005); and        J. Li, H. Lee, K. J. Vahala, Opt. Lett. 39, 287-290 (2014).Each of the references listed above is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.        